


No Return

by PhoenixDowner



Series: SoKai Kiss Prompts [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Dark Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Drama, F/M, Inspired by Versus XIII, Kissing, Master of Masters Sora (Kingdom Hearts), POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slightly Risqué, Tension, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, inspired by The Phantom of the Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: At the Master of Master's invitation, Kairi attends a gala at the World's most beautiful art museum. It's the perfect opportunity to catch him once and for all. But as she spends more time with him, she's torn between what her friends want her to do and what her heart is calling her to do.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: SoKai Kiss Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OveliaGirlHaditRight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/gifts).



“Riku, I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Kairi said one last time as she adjusted the top of her dress. She was amazed it still fit after all these years, but it was one of the more revealing dresses she had in her arsenal, so she’d decided to wear it tonight. The slit traveled most of the way up her leg, and the neckline plunged so low that the fancy necklace around her neck, with its array of rubies connected by silver loops and chains, rested completely on bare skin. The dress didn’t have much of a back, either, and it was the exact shade of red that looked good with her hair color. It had been a gift, but the giver himself hadn’t seen her wear it in years.

That was all about to change. 

“He said he wanted to meet you here,” Riku pointed out, being careful to keep his voice low as people in their evening finest streamed past them and entered the art gallery. “This is the best chance we have of catching him and stopping him.” 

Kairi sighed deeply. She’d never wanted this; never wanted to be used as the bait to catch Sora with, like he was some kind of rabid animal that needed to be stopped and put down. But here she was, outside one of the World’s most beautiful art museums where the gala of the century was being held, all because he’d invited her himself and their friends decided it would be the perfect opportunity to catch him. 

“He’ll hate me, Riku,” she choked out. “He’ll despise me forever for what I’m about to do to him.”

Riku raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his tie. “Hate you? Sora could never hate you.”

“That just makes this so much worse.” 

A part of her wanted him to despise her. That was what she deserved. Of course, they couldn’t just… let him continue on his current path, but surely there was a way to capture him that didn’t involve such cruelty, such lying and deception—

Riku touched the earpiece in his ear, and Kairi’s heart sank as she watched his expression change, as his lips pulled into a taut line. 

“Xion’s spotted him inside,” he said under his breath a moment later, though the words were unnecessary. She fidgeted with her necklace for good luck. There was no going back now. 

“Everyone’s in position?” she said, trying to stall just a little longer. Their friends were all here, too, dressed for the occasion with a little extra help: Donald’s magic to disguise all of them. All except for her. Even Riku looked different than normal; his eyes were the same color, but his hair was strawberry blond, and his face looked different. 

“Yes.” He took her hands in his. “Kairi, listen. I know this is gonna be tough. But stop for a moment and think. The real Sora, the true Sora we all know and love—what would he want us to do? Allow him to continue like this and keep hurting everyone he loves, or put a stop to him?”

“I think this is the real Sora now,” she said sadly as she turned her head to look inside the building. Sure enough, she thought she could make out his figure on the balcony, waiting patiently for her above all the crowds. “Asking questions like that is just pointless.” 

“I understand. But if it helps, think of how he used to be.” 

She sighed deeply. “That’s more painful than thinking about what he’s like now.” 

“We’ll come for you the moment you give the signal,” Riku said as he released her hands. “You can do this, Kairi.” 

She nodded. She could do this. She had to. The Sora she’d fallen love with was long gone, and in his place was a twisted shell of a man. Capturing him would be a mercy. 

She took a deep breath and straightened, then emerged from their hiding place, strolling gracefully towards Sora like a predator stalking its prey. Every movement deliberate, measured; every step drawing closer to the man who had once held her heart. With each foot forward, she put that much more distance between her and Riku. She was inside the building now, and the guards checked to make sure she was on the guest list, then checked to make sure she carried no weapons.

There was no way for them to check for her Keyblade… or for how she intended to get Sora at her mercy. 

She strolled around the main floor for a while, admiring all the beautiful artwork. There was so much of it; endless piece after endless piece. Some pieces depicted sweet, tender affection, others more passionate scenes, but they all fit the theme “Love or Lust” quite well. She was sure Naminé would be examining each piece with a true artist’s eye, wherever she was in the crowd right now. 

She could feel Sora’s eyes on her long before she intended to talk to him. The more she drew this out, the more he would want to see her, and the more desperate he would be. So it was in her best interest to make him wait as long as possible. 

She strolled over to the food and drink tables and nibbled on the finger foods but skipped the alcohol. She needed her full wits to handle what was coming up ahead. As she was about to put another little sandwich into her mouth with ham and provolone cheese and tomato and this delicious sauce she couldn’t quite identify, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and the man who greeted her was strong and bulky and wearing a similar outfit to the guards. Perhaps he was one of Sora’s bodyguards.

“Madame, would you like to see a special painting on the upper floor?”

She smirked and set the little sandwich back on her plate. “I’d love to, but I’d like to finish eating first. Tell your master that I will come to him when I’m ready.”

The man bowed slightly. “Very well, Madame. He eagerly awaits your company.” 

“Oh, I know he does.”

She took her time finishing the little sandwich, then went back for another one. After that she took thorough stock of the desserts and settled on a piece of chocolate cake and a little cup of tapioca pudding. But at last she was full, and she figured she’d made Sora wait long enough. A quick trip to the bathroom ensured her makeup was still impeccably applied, and then she glided towards the stairs and began her slow ascent to Sora. 

When she reached the top of the stairs, an enormous painting caught her eye. It was of two lovers wrapped in each other’s arms, naked except for the wings sprouting from their backs and a single red cloth wrapped between their legs. They floated against a starlit sky, and matching laurels rested on their heads. The man gazed at the woman, and she likewise gazed into his eyes, like they were the only two people in existence. 

No wonder Sora had wanted her to see this. It was truly a magnificent painting. 

“Kairi.”

She took a deep breath. This was it. She turned around, not entirely sure what to expect. 

For once he’d ditched the black robes and wore a suit with a red vest instead. It was well-fitted, and as much as she was reluctant to admit it, he looked good. His hair was still spiky, and he carried himself with the confidence that had drawn her to him in the first place. Her eyes roamed over him like she couldn’t look away. And his one golden eye roamed over her in return, clearly appreciating what he was seeing. The other eye was hidden behind an eyepatch, but even the eyepatch matched the rest of his clothes. 

A smile spread across his face, and for a moment, she almost forgot who she was dealing with here.

“I’m glad you came,” he said. 

She forced a smile. “Of course. I wanted to see you. And this art exhibit is truly incredible. This painting in particular took my breath away.”

That much was true at least. She’d never been good at lying, so it was best to stick to the truth as much as possible. 

“I figured you’d like it,” he said as he stared at it for a few moments, then looked back at her. She was vaguely aware of the people around them moving away as he gestured to the guards without breaking eye contact with her. Even though his remaining eye was yellow, she still found herself getting lost in his gaze. 

“I wanted to see you too,” he finally said, once they were alone. 

“So much that you would risk meeting me?” she asked, her eyebrow raising. “You know the others don’t approve. They’d come after you in an instant if they knew you were here.”

“But they don’t know,” he said with a grin. “And I know you’d never betray me. The others might, but you never could. After all this time, you still care about me.” 

“Is that why you called me here?”

“Is that why you came?”

She fell silent and turned away from him to stare at the painting. “I… I don’t know.” 

She heard him take a step closer to her. “I think you do. You just don’t want to admit it.” 

Why had she agreed to all of this, really? Was it because she wanted to put a stop to Sora, like Riku had said? Or had a part of her deep down longed to see him, no matter what the cost?

“You despise yourself for still loving me, don’t you,” he murmured in her ear as he put his arms around her. Her breath caught at his boldness, but her body responded instantly to his touch. It still remembered what her heart was trying so hard to forget. He brought her flush against him, and never had being so close to him felt so wrong and yet so right the same time. 

“How could I still love you?” she choked out. “You’ve done such terrible things—”

“All to save you. All so we could finally be together. I got tired of losing you. I got sick of being separated from you over and over again.” 

“Doesn’t matter. How could you ever justify what you’ve done?” 

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, and he finally released her. When she turned to face him, she was surprised by the honesty in his expression. 

“When did I ever say what I’ve done is right or good? I just don’t care anymore, that’s all. The only thing that matters anymore is being with you.”

His words tugged at her heartstrings, appealed to the twisted romantic deep inside her. His words were horrifying, and yet they were also one of the most honest declarations of love he’d ever given her. 

“You can’t cheat death forever, Sora,” she said sadly. “Not yours, and not mine.”

“No one can cheat death forever. But who says death has to stop us?”

He gently cupped her face and stroked her cheek. She hated herself for melting into his touch, for refusing to move away. 

“Do you remember our last date?” he asked softly. 

She nodded. That evening was still vivid in her memory. It was the last happy time they’d spent together before everything had gone wrong. A date back home on Destiny Islands to enjoy the autumn festival that turned into them strolling on the beach alone and then ended with—

“You were wearing the exact same dress you’re wearing now,” he murmured as he stepped behind her and his arms went back around her.

“I was.”

“And you look as beautiful now as you did back then. No, even more beautiful.” He nipped at her ear and teased the sensitive skin of her neck with his mouth, and her hand went over his. 

“You… you look very handsome, too,” she admitted. Even with only one eye that constantly reminded her of his corruption, she couldn’t deny it. 

“Well, the years have been kinder to you than they’ve been to me,” he said with a chuckle. His breath was hot on her cheek, and her heart was pounding in her chest.

“If only they’d been kinder.” 

“No more wallowing in the past,” he said as his lips rested at the corner of her mouth. “What matters is that we’re together again.” 

“Yes,” she said, then turned around and pressed her lips against his. He stiffened at first, then melted against her persistent mouth and allowed her tongue entry. A muffled moan escaped him as she kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her directly against him, one of his hands wandering dangerously low. There was nothing shy or reserved about this kiss; neither of them had the patience for that. They kissed each other with all the pent up desire and passion their years of separation had brought because they both knew there was no guarantee there would even be a next time.

As the kiss grew more passionate, she realized she didn’t want it to end. He was right. She still loved him, after all this time. The foolish heart of a foolish woman beat in her chest, but it didn’t matter. That heart was his. Always had been, always would be. She was as hopelessly in love with him as the woman in the painting was besotted with her lover.

She brought her hands to his face. She had to tell him, tell him everything. How she felt, why she was here, everything. 

“Sora—”

She felt him stiffen. 

“Gotcha,” came a voice that made her blood run cold. Sora was pulled from her arms just like all of those other times he’d been taken from her, and his sharp cry tore at her heart. Axel pulled his arms behind his back as Ven bound him with magic. She spotted Terra and Roxas confronting some guards, and she figured everyone else was also subduing guards as quickly and as quietly as possible. Thanks to Aqua’s magic, hardly anyone noticed anything was amiss. 

“Good work, Kairi,” Riku said as he rested a hand on her shoulder, and never had she felt horrible for receiving praise from someone. 

“Sorry, Sora, but we couldn’t just let you keep doing what you were doing,” Ven said sadly as he cast another spell on top of the first round to make sure Sora couldn’t escape. “This was the only way we could think of to stop you.” 

Sora’s eye met hers, shock and disbelief in his gaze. “Kairi? You were in on this?”

Her lower lip trembled and her eyes watered, but no words would come out of her mouth. 

“You betrayed me,” he said softly, as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying. “And here I thought you never could.” He barked out a laugh. “Guess I was wrong about that. I really can’t trust anyone after all.” 

“I didn’t want to do it!” she cried. “I was going to tell you, I wanted to warn you—”

“Sure you were,” he said, and his eye was cold. Their friends pulled him forward, and his eyepatch slipped down. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. The sad, empty socket of his other eye was laid bare; the eye itself was completely gone. The skin around it was scarred, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss it, to make up for the awful pain he must’ve endured to lose an eye like that. 

“Sora?” she said as she reached towards the missing eye. 

“That’s the Master of Masters to you,” he said coldly, and she couldn’t help the tears that slid down her cheek. Somehow his words hurt worse than everything else that had come before. 

“Enough of this, Sora,” Riku said as he grabbed his arm. “Kairi’s telling the truth. She didn’t want to do this and only agreed to it on the condition you’d be treated well.” 

“A betrayal by any other name is still a betrayal, Riku,” he said. “You of all people should know that.”

Riku stiffened but didn’t lash out. “Think what you want, but Kairi didn’t betray you. She never gave us the signal to close in. We captured you of our own accord.” 

Sora’s eye met hers once more, and there was a hint of something besides coldness in it.

“Riku’s right,” she said with a sniff. “And you were right, too. You were right about me. About us.”

Comprehension flickered through his eye, and he opened his mouth to say something when Axel interrupted him.

“Enough. We can talk about this back at the Tower. Our activities are getting us some unneeded attention.”

Sure enough, there was a group of people heading their way, even with Aqua’s magic counteracting this very thing. The sooner they left, the better. 

“Please, let me stay with him,” Kairi said. “That’s all I ask. I can’t… I can’t bear any more separations.” 

Riku and Axel and Ven exchanged glances, then nodded, and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” she told Riku as they led Sora along. Sora was quiet and didn’t put up a struggle, just walked along with them despite being their captive.

As her eyes met his eye, she thought she saw a spark of blue. Could it really be…?

Well, real or not, she would stay by his side. Capturing him was for the best, and she knew it was foolish to dream he wouldn’t face punishment. After what he’d done, he couldn’t just get off scot-free. But if there was even the hope that the old Sora, the real Sora, would return, she would stay by his side however long it took.

She cast one last glance at the beautiful painting behind them. Hoping that things could ever go back to the way they were before was foolish, but maybe someday, or perhaps in another life even, the vision before her would be more than just a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you OveliaGirlHadItRight for the prompt! I know you like Phantom of the Opera, Versus XIII, and Master of Masters!Sora a lot, so I drew inspiration from them all three of those elements to write this story for you. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I’m still working on the rest of the kiss prompts (thank you to everyone who sent them in!), but if you’d like to read the previous ones, they include, “A kiss to pretend, “A good morning kiss,” “A kiss on a falling tear,” and “A kiss in secrecy.” Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
